Majo
This article is about the '''family surname' of of Majo. For information on the character Majo Ellen please click here.'' History Once upon a time, there was a mischievous Gord. This Gord enjoyed partaking in acts of flight and whimsy. Having grown bored of the Ethereal World, they transcended to the Mortal Plane to instead spread their havoc on mankind. The Gord subjugated many, as no mortal could compete with a divine being. Till one day, another Gord became aware of their mischief. This Gord forced itself into a mortal shell and became a human in order to deceive the wicked Gord. Using a strange and extraneous concoction, the good Gord was able to intoxicate the wicked one, putting them to sleep for a day. Capitalizing on the opportunity, they struck down the enemy -- unfortunately an immortal could never truly be killed. The mischief making Gord was cut into three entities that would become the branches of the Majo Family. The first became the leader of the Clan of Majo, the most formidable and fearsome of the three. With the ability to see the worlds future, they became known as the most frightening of seers; a bunch of Genderless Fairies that reproduce Asexually every 500 years. The cult of the Fairy God was started as a result of the first ones fortune reading abilities and prophesying. They are a pure bred race and incapable of feeling true love for any race no matter how flirtatious some may be. The second became known as the leader of branching Clan of Mahouka. They are able to see all events occurring in the present, and as such are capable of predicting incoming adversaries or events based on the here and now. Their power is not as decisive as the clan of Majo's, but with ingenuity they have been able to rival the oppositor. They are oft to themselves and prefer to keep watch over those dear to them. But some offer their services for coin as "human radars". Typically they are born male and can intermingle with humans. But do so sparingly. The third is the leader of the Clan of Mahxia. Able to see into the past, they are the closest clan to the human race. Members of the Mahxia tend to make good therapist, being able to see the past of any whom come to contact with them. Because their powers are typically the "weakest" in terms of warfare, they tend not to fight with the other clans or even concern themselves with such trivial matters. The most passive, they offer services to help everyone and have become a rich world power. The blood is noticeably dwindled, as they are Earthly enough to mix with humans indiscriminately. Members of the Main Family (Main World) * Majo Endia (??? Era) * Majo Elysion (Dark Age Era) * Majo Marquess Ellen (Victorian Era) * Majo "Storm Form" Ejuuso (Victorian-Modern Era) * Majo Ellen (Modern Era) (The other world) * ??? (Neo Tokyo Era) * Majo Elyze Weston (Neo Tokyo Era) Members of the First Branch Family (Mahouka) * Mahouka Arxi' (??? Era) * ??? (Unknown Ancestors) * Mahouka Erydin (Modern Era) Members of the Second Branch Family (Mahxia) * Mahxia Noelle (??? Era) * ??? (Unknown Ancestors)) * Mahxia Tsuzumi (Modern Era) Trivia * The names of the Three clans are all words pertaining to magic. Majo meaning Mage, with Mahouka & Mahxia meaning Magical. * All memebers of the Majo family's names begin with the letter E. * Though the three clans became fairies after the divide, the race of the original Gord before being split is not known. ** It could possibly be an inexplicable being like Cthulhu or Nyarlaθotep.